El chico del amor
by MagicAi
Summary: Aunque no esté seguro del motivo, Will sabe que si ese hijo de Eros no se aleja de Nico, no será responsable de sus acciones. ¡SOLANGELO! Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo "¡Ya son 20,000" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes (excepto mi bello, bello Max) le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, al igual que esta hermosa realidad que ha creado.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo "¡Ya son 20,000" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".**_

 _ **Variable: Celos**_

 _ **El chico del amor.**_

Era regla general en el Campamento Mestizo que la persona que te daba el primer recorrido del lugar se convertía automáticamente en tu amigo. Sucedía en casi todos los casos, e incluso Will podía dar fe de ello, ya que siempre había querido a Lee, y a su vez apreciaba a todos los campistas que él mismo se había encargado de guiar como, por ejemplo, Leo Valdez.

Incluso sabiendo eso, Will no daba crédito a sus propios sentimientos, y se negaba a creer que el hecho de que Nico di Angelo le estuviese dando el recorrido a ese semidiós le molestara tanto.

El chico afirmaba llamarse Max Meyer, tenía trece años y había sido criado toda su vida por su madre mortal. Descubrió que era un mestizo cuando adoptó un perro callejero que resultó ser un monstruo con intenciones poco amistosas. Técnicamente, su padre estaba en la categoría de "por definir", pero él afirmaba que su progenitor no era ni más ni menos que Eros, pues su madre así se lo había informado.

Max era un chico con ojos y cabello color miel, de piel muy clara con algunas pecas, y resultaba estoico incluso para los estándares de di Angelo. Escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el moreno le explicaba, pero se limitaba a asentir cortésmente y seguir caminando. Vestía jeans rasgados y una playera verde limón con líneas horizontales amarillas.

Nico, desde luego, no había querido darle la bienvenida, pero era el único semidiós que no estaba ocupado con las prácticas o actividades regulares, y Quirón le "pidió" ese favor. Su resolución sólo se afianzó al escuchar quién era el padre divino del niño, pero sus quejas fueron obviadas y ahí estaba, explicando a un hijo de su dios menos predilecto por qué tenían un muro de lava.

—De todas formas—dijo Nico desganado—, se supone que deberías ver la película explicativa, pero es aburrida y casi nadie le hace caso, así que dejaron de usarla.

Max lo observó un segundo y volvió a asentir con indiferencia. El hijo de Hades contuvo su impulso de golpearlo y sólo suspiro, pasando su mano por su rostro como si quisiera limpiarse la frustración de ella. El más joven sonrió levemente.

—Te estoy haciendo perder la paciencia—aseguró.

—Sí, un poco, sí. ¿Te consideras un guerrero? debes tener un arma de todas formas, pero no sé qué tipo prefieres. Supongo que siendo tu padre quien es...

—Arco y flecha, sí. No se me da tan mal.

—Genial, ¿quieres que te enseñe el campo de arquería?

El hijo de Eros asintió una vez más.

En el camino, Nico le explicó que su padre no tenía una cabaña por el momento, pero que Jason ya estaba trabajando en ello, por lo que mientras ésta se construía, debería quedarse en la cabaña de Hermes o, si lo prefería, probablemente le permitirían permanecer en la casa grande. Era temporal, después de todo, y si bien la cabaña 11 no estaba tan repleta desde que los dioses menores tenían las propias, el nuevo no parecía el tipo de chico que se las vería bien con una multitud de simpáticos adolescentes semidivinos.

Y fue entonces cuando Will los vio. Estaba practicando su técnica—tan inútil como siempre—en los campos de tiro cuando Nico, con sus pantalones grises y su remera naranja, se acercó y le presentó al nuevo de la forma más concisa posible. Mientras escuchaba al ojimoreno, Solace dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado. El azul cielo de Will se encontró con los ojos color sol de Max, que lo miró de pies a cabeza y le sonrió con algo que el Apolo sólo pudo describir como arrogancia. Fue entonces cuando se dijo que algo estaba mal con ese chico, y que lo quería lejos de su paciente más habitual.

Di Angelo, ajeno a los hostiles pensamientos que ambos arqueros se dirigían uno al otro, le entregó las armas a Max y le dijo que lo buscara luego si necesitaba algo más. Era claro que lo decía por responsabilidad, pero el único descendiente de Eros conocido asintió convencido y le dijo que lo veía luego. Tuvo el, según Will, descaro de llamar a Nico por su primer nombre.

Solace tomó al Rey de los fantasmas por el brazo para evitar que se fuera.

—Oye, luego necesito ayuda en la enfermería. Travis...

—Está bien—interrumpió—. Connor me lo dijo. Una mala broma, hijos de Ares. ¿Quieres que vaya a darle medicina? puedo ir ahora si quieres.

—Después de ver cómo lo dejaron, creo que darle Ambrosía no estaría de más. Cuento contigo, Chico Muerte.

Nico sonrió y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando una exclamación de sorpresa colectiva llamó su atención. Max había estado demostrando cómo la arquería "no se le daba tan mal", llegando al centro exacto de la Diana sin esfuerzo en tres ocasiones, a una distancia considerable. Miró a di Angelo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Tres de tres—explicó—. Te dije que no se me daba tan mal.

Will miró sus propias manos y luego la Diana con la que había estado practicando. Había sido prácticamente un milagro que hubiese acertado, y en la franja más alejada del centro. Miró con odio al descendiente de Eros, como si a él correspondiera la responsabilidad por su falta de habilidad. Nico le sonrió a Max y le golpeó la espalda de forma amistosa. Solace se maldijo por haber insistido tanto en que debía acostumbrarse al contacto físico.

Max le sacó la lengua cuando Nico se distrajo, y Will decidió que eso era guerra.

oOo

—¿Estás tratando de decirme—preguntó Nico—que no te agrada Max?

Di Angelo estaba sentado en una camilla, doblando, guardando y ordenando los suministros, mientras Will los anotaba en una libreta. Hacer el inventario no era la actividad favorita de nadie, pero ellos dos siempre la tomaban porque les daba la oportunidad de hablar un poco y descansar de sus correrías entre un paciente y otro.

—No es que no me agrade, pero no me fío de él. Sólo te pido mantengas la distancia. Creo que anda en algo raro.

—Solecillo, tú te fías de todo el mundo. ¿Qué pasa?

Honestamente, no estaba seguro, sólo sabía que una pequeña parte de él insistía en gritar que mantuviese a ese enano alejado del enano. Ambos eran enanos. Will creía que medían casi lo mismo. Eso era irritante, no quería que tuviesen cosas en común. Anotó que tenían sólo cien cajas de Ibuprofeno, suspirando. Los analgésicos eran la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—No lo sé. Pero siento que planea algo.

—Todos planeamos algo. Yo, por ejemplo, voy a ir a practicar con Jason a las tres, y luego...

—Deja tu sarcasmo en tu cabaña, pulga, esto es serio.

—Nadie lo disfruta si lo dejo en mi cabaña—replicó Nico, separando unos jarabes que habían caducado.

—Yo no lo hago de todas formas.

—No, pero yo sí. ¿Por qué quieres quitarme el placer de fastidiarte?

Will puso los ojos en blanco, arrancando la hoja porque inconscientemente había comenzado a garabatear letras de canciones estúpidas en el borde. La transcribió rápidamente, para luego arrugarla y lanzarla a la cabeza de di Angelo. Nico le sacó la lengua—a veces, era sorprendentemente infantil. Curiosamente, el gesto no le molestó como cuando Max lo hizo—y desdobló la hoja, comenzando a leer. Sonrió divertido.

Solace sabía que iba a burlarse. De una forma u otra, esa canción siempre salía a colación cuando se irritaba, porque lo relajaba inexplicablemente. Nico había descubierto eso unos meses atrás, y no dejaba de molestarlo cada vez que la tarareaba o cantaba en voz baja. Incluso era capaz de notar cuando sus dedos tamborileaban al ritmo del tema.

—Eh, yo me sé esa canción.

—No lo...

—You are my sunshine—comenzó a cantar, sólo para fastidiar a Will—, my only sunshine.

—Nico, no can...

—You make me happy...

—En serio, basta.

—When skies are gray.

Will le lanzó la libreta, secretamente divertido y más relajado. Escuchando a Nico cantar, se olvidó de Max por un hermoso momento.

oOo

El momento terminó a eso de las tres veinte.

Como di Angelo le había anticipado, estaba inmerso en un combate de espada con Jason Grace. Era difícil decir quién tenía la ventaja, como cada vez que esos dos se enfrentaban. Muchos campistas se reunían cuando esto ocurría, porque los combates no sólo eran interesantes e impredecibles, sino que además servían para ver y posteriormente copiar técnicas realmente útiles. A ese par nunca se les acababan las sorpresas.

Durante las batallas de práctica, Nico tenía terminantemente prohibido utilizar su magia del Inframundo, ya que resultaba impredecible y extremadamente peligrosa. Sólo para hacer las cosas justas, Jason se abstenía de usar sus rayos y volar.

Will se incorporó a la multitud, colocándose junto a Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase. Pipper estaba del lado opuesto del círculo, alentando a su novio y ocasionalmente a Nico, junto a Leo Valdez—que sí, había vuelto—, aunque este se concentraba más en el diseño de las cabañas. Solace reparó en que debía ser la de cierto dios del amor, porque su amigo le enseñó los planos a Max Mayer.

El chico de Eros miró los papeles que el latino le enseñaba, sonrió y asintió con educación, y luego volvió a posar sus ojos dorados en Nico. Will quería lanzarle una piedra, pero no podía causar un alboroto, y allí no había piedras. Esos pensamientos le sorprendieron a sí mismo, ya que, aunque el mocoso se había comportado de forma impertinente, no había hecho nada nuevo, y mucho menos realizó alguna acción que mereciera ese tipo de hostilidad de su parte.

Mientras el celador jefe de la cabaña siete se auto-analizaba buscando algún tipo de explicación lógica para su comportamiento agresivo, el combate acabó, y no pudo ver la técnica que el hijo de Roma había utilizado para finalmente derribar al más bajo.

Iba a acercarse a Nico, pero Meyer se le adelantó. A la distancia, Will no podía escuchar lo que hablaban pero el rubio se veía animado, y la molestia volvió, junto con el incomprensible deseo de enviar al chico del amor lejos.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del nuevo, pero esta vez el menor no hizo ningún tipo de gesto ofensivo. Lo miró un instante y devolvió su mirada a Nico, mientras Will se cuestionaba si los hijos de Eros tendrían algo que obligaba a la gente—quizás a los hijos de Apolo— a ser violentos con ellos.

Cuando le comentó su idea a Kayla, días después, su hermana lo miró como si fuese estúpido.

—¿Dices que te molestas con él cuando lo ves con Nico?

Solace asintió.

—Y lo peor es que no hay una verdadera razón para ello.

—¿Eres un idiota?

—¿Por qué?...Eh ¡Oye!

—¿No crees—sugirió Kayla—que podrías estar un poco celoso?

Will arqueó una ceja, pensando seriamente al respecto.

—¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?

—Agh, olvídalo. Sí eres un idiota.

oOo

Will comenzó a preocuparse más cuando notó que, con el correr de los días, su odio injustificado ya no se limitaba a Max, sino que se molestaba con cualquier ser vivo que osara darle los buenos días. Y para peor, le molestaba mucho Nico. No podía verlo sin fruncir el ceño, y esta actitud tan inusual no pasó desapercibida para el hijo de Hades.

—Ok, Will—dijo tranquilamente—, ¡¿se puede saber qué Tártaros te pasa?!

El rubio sabía que estaba siendo un cretino sin razón. Lo sabía.

—Nada que te interese, di Angelo.

Lo sabía, pero...

—¡Me interesa porque me estás tratando como si te hubiese robado tu helado!—protestó Nico.

—Me estás quitando el tiempo—le espetó con desdén—, debo ir a la enfermería.

—¡Estamos en la enfermería!

Claro que lo estaban. Estúpido Will, estúpido.

—De todas formas, estás siendo un estorbo, te agradecería si te fueras.

Nico lo miró frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, como si de verdad estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romperle la cara. Probablemente era el caso. De todas formas, se limitó a darse la vuelta y alejarse, murmurando juramentos y palabras no aptas para todo público, pero que en ese momento parecían ideales para describir al hijo de Apolo.

Por su parte, Will se quedó mirando cómo el otro se iba, sintiéndose solo y estúpido, y preguntándose por qué Nico no había notado que se pasó todo el día cantando para sí, en un inútil intento por no echarlo todo a perder. Bajó la mirada.

—You are my sunshine...

Esta vez no funcionó.

oOo

Estaba prohibido por las reglas del campamento ir solo al bosque. Por suerte y desgracia, Will se hallaba acompañado por un hijo de Hades y uno de Eros, en el silencio más incómodo que había experimentado en su vida. El viento sopló, como si intentara romper la tensión del ambiente. Max inspiró el aire fresco relajado, como si estuviese en un parque cualquiera y no allí, con dos idiotas que no querían ni verse. Nico lo miró.

—¿Por qué nos trajiste?

—Ah, buena pregunta Nico—mientras hablaba, colocó su mano en el hombro de di Angelo, y Will frunció el ceño.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—se excusó el hijo de Apolo, dando la vuelta para irse.

—Estamos aquí precisamente por eso—volvió a decir Max, señalando al mayor y apartándose de Nico. Solace volvió a mirarlos.

—¿Porque Solace se comporta como estúpido? eso no es nuevo Max. No tanto.

—Podría jurar que desde que llegué aquí.

—¿Se reunieron aquí para molestarme?—espetó Will—A eso le llamo tener tiempo libre.

Max negó con la cabeza suspirando.

—Ustedes son imposibles—murmuró—. Estamos aquí porque Will Solace es un idiota, y está celoso.

Otra vez esa palabra. Will seguía sin entender a qué se referían. Nico parecía estar más al corriente, porque lo miró, entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

—¿Lo está?

—¿Lo estoy?

—Sí. Verán, chicos, Will está enamorado—anunció Max, estoico y relajado como siempre.

¿Lo estaba? No se había enterado. Tampoco entendía de quién se suponía que... Ah, sí. Eso explicaba mucho. Solace se sonrojó hasta las orejas y fulminó al chico del amor con la mirada, que le respondió con inexpresividad.

—¿Es una facultad de los hijos de Eros?—preguntó.

Max pareció dudar.

—Mh, sí. Pero no es necesario, es decir, ustedes son obvios.

—Ay por todos los...

Will quería correr. Nico parecía en shock. El rubio decidió utilizar su último argumento de negación.

—¡No soy gay!

—Eso es lo que tú crees

Perfecto. El hijo de Apolo decidió que bien podía salir un monstruo de los árboles y matarlo, y él no se resistiría en modo alguno. Y aparentemente Nico tampoco, porque no daba señales de querer moverse en un futuro cercano. El chico de ojos sol se rascó la nuca distraído, mirando algún punto sobre la cabeza del jefe de la cabaña 7. Lo miró.

—La buena noticia—anunció—, es que es amor correspondido.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó Will.

—¡Cállense!—Nico, que finalmente reaccionó, se sonrojó más de lo que podía ser recomendable para la salud.

Max levantó los hombros con indiferencia y les sonrió. Entonces, soltando un simple "ya he hecho suficiente" comenzó a desandar el camino hacia el campamento y su recientemente acabada cabaña. Él había entablado amistad con los chicos de Afrodita y no podía negar que se divertía con ellos, por lo que, sin importar lo mucho que le interesara el desarrollo de ese par, no iba a perderse la reunión que habían concertado en los frutillares. La voz de Nico lo detuvo.

—Entonces—el hijo de Hades seguía sonrojado—¿hiciste todo esto a propósito? ¿intentabas dar... Darle celos a Will?

Él asintió sonriendo. La mitad de sus frases eran asentir o negar con la cabeza.

—Considéralo una compensación por lo que te hizo mi padre. Bueno, su versión romana.

Will sabía que Nico había tenido un encuentro poco grato con Cupido, pero ni él ni Jason estaban dispuestos a darle detalles. Di Angelo frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

El viento volvió a soplar, Will reparó en que venía del oeste, y Max sonrió, volvió a levantar los hombros, y retomó su camino a las cabañas.

Ya solos, Solace miró a su acompañante, que también dirigió su vista hacia él. Ambos se sonrojaron, y Will carraspeó.

—¿Me ayudas en la enfermería?

—Claro.

Ni Max ni los chicos de Afrodita pasaron por alto el hecho de que iban de la mano.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **¡Hey! saben, nunca se me ocurrió escribir algo sobre celos, por lo que esto es más bien improvisado, tenía otras dos ideas, pero finalmente me quedé con esta y con Max, cuyo nombre proviene de la novela que mi hermana estaba viendo (¡Había un Max!) y de unos libros de Stephanie Meyer que por alguna razón hay en una repisa junto a mí.**_

 _ **Ahora, díganme si descubrieron cómo es que mi Maxy se enteró de lo de Cupido. Vamos, que se los puse fácil. Me agrada Max. Quizás lo use en otras historias xD**_

 _ **Como prometí, no diré que la historia es patética, así que si piensan que lo es, ¡háganmelo saber!**_

 _ **Esto tiene, creo, 2743 palabras. No está mal, supongo.**_

 _ **(Para escribir esto, interrogué a mucha gente y escuché diversas anécdotas desde comedia hasta drama, porque a falta de pareja debo apoyarme en las experiencias ajenas xD todo me inspira, aunque no parezca tener relación).**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen!**_


End file.
